


you could do so much better

by wearebroken



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, idk how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearebroken/pseuds/wearebroken
Summary: "Ok, babe. Just go ahead, I'll be right behind you." And, well, this thing right here, the pet name, is one of the things that made Donghyuck believe telling Mark about his feelings was a good idea. The other thing was Jaemin, of course.or, Donghyuck has been in love with his best friend for years. Jaemin convinces him to confess.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	you could do so much better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> So, I was listening to Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" the other day and I thought I wanted to read a Markhyuck AU inspired by this song. I don't know how I came up with the ideia of writing it myself and I wanna make it clear that I had never written a fic before, lol. 
> 
> It didn't come out exactly how I wanted but I think it is ok for a first fic. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and feel free to (kindly) point out any mistakes. :)
> 
> -
> 
> The title of the fic is, obviously, from "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

Mark Lee has had a girlfriend for almost three years now. 

You see, Donghyuck has been in love with Mark his _entire life_ , and, ok, he hasn't told Mark until, like, _last week_ , but he honestly thought gathering up the courage and telling his best friend that he loves him would change things.

The thing is, Mark's girlfriend is boring, and Donghyuck is honestly trying not to be a misogynist here — he's really an ally when it comes to girl power — but the girl is just tedious. Besides, Donghyuck knows Mark's with her since he was eighteen just out of convenience and, if you ask Donghyuck, Mark's also a little bit afraid of admitting he likes boys as well as girls.

“Hey, Hyuckie, you coming?”, Jaemin breaks Donghyuck's stupor whilst gathering up his things to leave the library. Donghyuck's been watching Mark's girlfriend talk the poor boy's ears off about something Mark doesn't really seem to care about.

“Uh? Oh, yeah, of course, wouldn't miss it”. Today is Jeno's first official game as the SNU's football team's goalkeeper and their whole group of friends is really excited to watch him play. 

“Hyung, we're going”, Yoona stares at Donghyuck like he just disturbed a really important conversation, but Mark gives him a little smile.

“Ok, babe. Just go ahead, I'll be right behind you.” And, well, this thing right here, the pet name, is one of the things that made Donghyuck believe telling Mark about his feelings was a good idea. The other thing was Jaemin, of course.

—

“Hyuckie, you should just confess to him, I’m telling you he loves you”. Jaemin said while sipping on his too sweet hot chocolate. Donghyuck was once again complaining about how he’s the one who should be with Mark. 

“How can you be so sure? He’s been dating Yoona for three years and, even if we know he's not in love with her, do you really think he would be that long in a relationship if he was in love with someone else?” Donghyuck reasoned. He knows Mark loves him and thinks he’s cute, or whatever, but he’s sure it’s in a platonic way. 

“Look, I know what you mean, but listen to me when I say this. You know Mark, he needs a little push to help him stop being dumb sometimes, and I’m telling you that he’s only dating her until now because he’s not sure about how you feel. He’s not the smartest one when it comes to feelings, Donghyuck”, Jaemin finished his hot chocolate, checked the time on his phone, and got up from the table they were seated at the coffee shop, “I have to go to class now, but I’m sure he’ll break up with her if you just tell him you love him. You can thank me later”. He winked at Donghyuck, threw a finger gun and left, leaving Donghyuck alone with his thoughts.

—

Donghyuck wasn't _rejected_ , per se, Mark looked almost happy to know about Donghyuck's deepest feelings, if not a little panicked, but the first thing he said after hearing the news was, “Hyuck, you know I have a girlfriend”. 

And, well, duh. “Of course I know, hyung. But you're always complaining about her. I don't know, I just thought... nevermind”, Donghyuck looked down and blamed Jaemin about what was happening.

Their dorm was dark, with just a street lamp illuminating the room from the outside, but he could see when Mark lifted up his hand and reached Donghyuck's chin with two of his fingers to make the younger boy look him in the eyes. “You know I love you, right? You'll always come first to me”. 

“I guess”, the truth is that Donghyuck didn't really understand what Mark meant, but he was too embarrassed to continue the conversation. He just laid down and urged Mark to go to his own bed, “G'night, hyung”.

“Sleep well, babe”.

—

Jeno defended no less than three difficult shots by the other team and was, at least in Donghyuck's — biased — opinion, the star of the game. Their team won by a score of 3 to 1 and it called for celebration. 

“Guys, Yoona's not feeling very well so I'm taking her home”. Mark says, while trying to get his visibly wasted girlfriend to stand up. They're at their favorite bar celebrating Jeno's victory but, apparently, it's already time for Mark to leave. Donghyuck frowns.

“Ah, hyung, don't go, we're celebrating!” Jeno complains, trying not to slur his words. “Are you, at least, coming back?”.

“Probably not, Jen. I'll just get Yoona to her dorm, get her some water and aspirin and then head back to our room. Ok, Hyuck?” Mark sounds apprehensive, trying to get Donghyuck's attention. Donghyuck doesn't really want to acknowledge him at the moment, to be honest, he's still a little bit mad that Yoona has tagged along once again. He just frowns deeper and waves goodbye at Mark. “Ok, then... See you around. Congrats again, Jeno”. The boy says, while supporting his girlfriend by the waist and heading back to the exit.

Donghyuck sighs, “Why is she always with him? I mean, I know she's his girlfriend but does she really need to come to all of our celebrations? Renjun's been dating Lucas hyung for months now and they're not joined by the hips like this!”. 

“Well, I know we don't have exactly the same reasons to be annoyed by her presence here, Hyuckie, but I actually agree with you”, Jaemin says, doing his best to be reconsidered as second best friend after he convinced Donghyuck that confessing to Mark was a good idea and it didn't go as planned.

“I already said it once but I'll say it again”, Renjun states while signaling the waiter to bring them another four bottles of soju and a couple more beers, “she's always with him because she’s intimidated by you, Hyuck, I mean, we all know Mark treats you differently from everyone else and it's not just a ‘best friends’ thing”. 

“Yeah, he's in love with you” Jeno is definitely slurring his words now.

“I don't know what you mean, since I told you all about how I confessed and he did nothing about it. It was just humiliating”. Donghyuck continues to frown, nursing his beer.

“You know how he is, Hyuck. He's afraid of changes and he doesn't really know how to say ‘no’, especially if he thinks it might hurt someone's feelings”. Renjun continues, always being the one to defend both sides.

“But he hurt _my_ feelings! So I guess it's not entirely true. If he really was in love with me, like you said, he could have just kissed me and dealt with Yoona later”, Donghyuck knows Mark would never do anything that could be considered as cheating but he also had an image in his mind of how things should have happened after the confession. 

“Just give him a little time to process, Hyuckie, I'm sure he'll come around”. 

“Yeah, right”. 

— 

Donghyuck stumbles into their dorm, trying to no avail to be silent. Mark is probably sleeping. 

“Babe? Is that you?” Well, still awake, then.

“Yeah. Hey, hyung”, Donghyuck takes off his shoes and heads straight to Mark's bed, shooing him to the side to make space. Mark just does as Donghyuck says, wrapping one of his arms around the younger boy's waist after he's accommodated. “I'm still mad at you, though”.

“I noticed, but I don't know what I did this time”. 

Donghyuck turns around to look at his hyung, “I don't like your girlfriend”. He knows it's not a nice thing to say to his best friend, who he also happens to be in love with, but he's frustrated and drunk. Mark doesn't show any reaction, though.

“I know you don't, baby. I... I'm not sure I like her either”. Well, this is new. Mark used to complain about Yoona, about mean things she tends to say, about how she's not really a _good_ person, but he was never this straightforward about _not liking_ her. 

“You don't?” Mark sounded so sincere but Donghyuck's a little bit shocked. He recomposes himself, “well, I always thought you could do better, anyway, hyung”. 

Mark gently squeezes Donghyuck where he has his hand resting at the younger boy's waist and gives him a little smile. “Yeah?”.

“Uh huh”. Donghyuck feels like this is an important time to stay awake but he's had a little too much to drink and his eyes are almost closing.

Marks smiles. “Go to sleep, babe”, he says.

“I love you, hyung”.

“Love you, too”. 

—

Mark is not in the room when Donghyuck wakes up the next morning. His head hurts a bit and he notices that Mark left him a glass of water by the side of the bed. He's too lazy to move, though, so he just stays in Mark’s bed staring at the ceiling until he hears the door opening. It's probably Mark.

“Hey, Hyuck”, Mark says, entirely too excited for this early in the morning.

“Good morning, hyung. Where have you been?” Donghyuck hopes Mark was at the bakery buying him breakfast because he's really hungry right now, he realizes.

“I was at Yoona's”. _Oh, no breakfast then._ Mark enters the room, sits at the edge of his bed and drops a bag, definitely from the bakery. “Also, I brought you breakfast”. 

“Thanks, hyung”. Donghyuck beams, forgetting about his worries. He sits up, ready to eat anything that's inside the bag. He's always so hungry when he wakes up.

“I broke up with her”. Donghyuck pauses and looks at Mark, trying to understand if it means what he thinks it means. What he _hopes_ it means.

“You did?”

“Yeah, it's been a long time coming, actually. I don't think I ever really liked her?” Mark says, like a question, like he's asking Donghyuck about it. “I think I was a little confused all these years ago when Yoona and I started dating”. Donghyuck just blinks, sensing Mark has more to say. Mark grabs one of the younger boy's hands with both of his own and looks him in the eyes, taking a deep breath. “Babe, I love you, not just as friends, and I think I always have. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, _no_ , to _admit it_ to myself. I was so scared, but you confessing to me last week really opened my eyes”, he looks like he'll start crying any second now but Donghyuck lets him continue. “I broke up with her because I wanna be with you, Donghyuck. I'm in love with you. I'm hoping you can forgive me for being stupid and making you wait”. 

Donghyuck smiles sweetly at Mark, reaching out to wrap his arms around his hyung’s neck, “of course I can forgive you, hyung. I’m so happy my confession wasn’t a total embarrassment”. Mark leans in to kiss Donghyuck on the lips, wrapping his hands around the younger boy’s waist. It’s a lovingly first kiss but it doesn’t last long, though, because apparently Mark has more to say. 

“It wasn’t embarrassing at all, baby. Like I said, it really opened my eyes. So, thank you, I’m glad you confessed”, Mark smiles so dearly at him, _God_ , Donghyuck really loves him. So he tells Mark once again. 

__“I really love you, hyung. And I guess I’m gonna have to thank Jaemin, after all.”_ _


End file.
